


Some Navigation Required

by aldiara



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As per usual, Britta thinks she knows what she's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Navigation Required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alshaworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alshaworld/gifts).



“Uhm, Britta, I’m not sure…?” Annie offers tentatively after five minutes of Britta bobbing her head in wretched enthusiasm. (Technically seven and a half, but it’s not like anyone’s counting.)

Britta surfaces, red-cheeked and breathless. “Don’t worry, Annie! It’s normal to have inhibitions with another woman, but you can totally let go! I learned all about the female orgasm when I-“

“Britta!” Annie hisses, pushing her head back down. “I think you missed the part about where exactly… oh. Yes. Keep doing that.”

“Told you!” Britta says triumphantly, muffled.

“Yup,” Annie gasps, hands firm around Britta’s head. “You’re… the best.”


End file.
